


Well that is unexpected

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, prompt, smut with feelings, was supposed to be just smut then plot happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: Lena finds out that Kara is hiding rather dirty secrets on her computer and not supergirl ones, smut ensues so does fluffbad summary give it a shot





	Well that is unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> so I edited this when I was angry over the new announcement sorry for any of my angry mistakes, this was prompted to me if you have any prompts send them to me on tumblr, I'm at magnificentninjadragon

Kara and Lena had started having weekly movie nights, they were fun but usually uneventful. Lena often spent the time cuddling into Kara’s side, she found that she may actually be a cuddler, despite what she had thought before. At first she had tried to avoid the cuddling, mostly because of her rather large crush on her very straight best friend, well as far as she knew Kara was straight. They were watching some new, action movie that Winn had recommended that they watch. 

She was trying to watch the movie, but she was unable to keep her focus on it, she was pressed tightly against Kara that was plenty enough to distract her. She was trying to focus, she really was but how can anyone focus when they are in the middle of a gay panic. Her phone went off as the tell tail sign that Jess needed her to look over something, she had been hoping that she would not be needed until after the movie marathon. Apparently she was sorely mistaken, as it turned out that one of the prototypes had malfunctioning parts, and she needed to check in on the stock,s due to one of the stockholders decided that it was the perfect moment to announce that he was selling part of his stock.

“Kara I need to use your computer, just for a few minutes.” Lena said, sitting up and separating herself from Kara’s warm embrace. 

“ yeah go ahead, should I pause the movie?” Kara asked, she had a rather dejected look on her face as Lena got up from the couch.

“ no I should be done pretty quickly, and the computer is set up in your room, right?” she asked, wondering if Kara would insist that she pause the movie.

“It is, I really need to get around to moving it.” kara said, off handedly as she continued to watch the movie, although she was less comfortable on the couch with out Lena snuggling her. Kara was suppressing the urge to pout.

“Thanks Kara, I appreciate it.” 

Lena quickly made her way into Kara’s room, resisting the urge to snoop although it was not like Kara Sunshine Danvers had any secrets to hide, besides the obvious supergirl one of course. The reporter was probably the most open and innocent person she knew. She sat down in front of the computer, and began working quickly trying to get back to snuggling with Kara, and watching the movie. 

As Lena emailed the files she managed to accidentally click on some of Kara’s files, nothing stuck out but she could not help but to look through them, it was snooping but she figured Kara would not mind. She saw a file labeled cat video’s and may have accidentally clicked on it. She had been expecting something completely different, than what she was seeing in the files. 

Innocent Kara Danvers was not so innocent after all, Kara had a hidden stash of porn saved to her computer. To Lena’s surprise it was not just straight porn but mostly wlw, this was certainly new information to the CEO. At that moment though the universe decided that it was the perfect moment for Kara to decide to come into the room. Lucky for Lena, Kara was simply headed to the bathroom. She quickly tried to exit out of the files and hide her discovery from Kara, after all she was the one that had been snooping. Kara would probably be furious with Lena for finding it, and snooping through the woman’s computer.

The universe was out to give her a heart attack, as the computer decided that it was the perfect moment to freeze up on her. Just as Kara decided to come out of the bathroom and walk over to check in with Lena. Kara almost immediately saw which file Lena had opened, and seemed to be almost scared of Lena’s reaction to seeing it.

“Lena I can explain, I swear.” Kara seemed almost desperate to explain herself, when she truly had nothing to explain or apologize for. Although it was certainly unexpected to find that on Kara’s computer, there was nothing wrong with it.

“ Kara you don’t need to, I was snooping if anything I should be apologizing to you.” Lena said, trying to calm Kara down. 

“ Just please let me explain.” Kara said, her voice soft but yet firm, Lena recognised that this was something Kara felt she needed to explain to the CEO.  
“ Ok Kara, just know I am not here to judge you at all,” Lena said, putting a gentle hand on Kara’s shoulder, trying to show her support for the blonde, even in the odd situation they had found themselves in.

“ I just recently figured out I am bi,” Kara began, her voice soft and almost scared. “ I have been falling for this amazing woman, she is the reason that I have been happier.” 

Lena felt a stab of jealousy in her chest along with that of hope, if Kara was bi she could actually have chance with the amazing blonde that sat in front of her on the bed, bearing her soul.

“ it’s ok Kara, continue.” Lena said, noticing that Kara was trying to close herself off from Lena, as she had stopped speaking.

“ sorry this is just really hard and weird to finally say out loud,” Kara admitted.

“ don’t be sorry, this stuff can be difficult to figure out you take the time that you need to tell me.” Lena sat herself next to Kara, trying to give the other woman some sort of comfort, knowing that when she came out she could have used that comfort.

“ this is a way to serious conversation to have when you find porn on someone's computer isn’t it.” Kara joked at Lena, trying to lighten the mood in the room. It earned a light laugh from the younger woman.

“ any ways, I guess this is just embarrassing to explain. I um this woman, she is amazing and I want to give her the world, and maybe I am self conscious of the fact that I have never been with another woman before.” Kara said timidly, Lena felt jealousy rise in her once again at Kara’s praise of this mystery woman. “ I didn’t want to let her down if we ever, you know,” 

“ Kara really, can you still not say the word sex,” Lena teased, trying to ease her guilt at being so focused on her own jealousy, as Kara is bearing one of the biggest revelations she has ever had.

“ sorry, but I uh just don’t want to disappoint,” Kara said, she was now looking at Lena as she spoke, her eyes drifting down to Lena’s lips occasionally.

“ this girl does she know that you are bi,” Lena said softly, as she found herself leaning closer to Kara as they spoke.

“ yeah I just told her,” Kara said softly as her eyes once again drifted to Lena’s lips, 

“ well then, for your information she likes you back as well.” Lena spoke just as softly to Kara, as she leaned forward.

Their lips met softly at first, the kiss was sweet and almost innocent the two stayed like that kissing softly before Lena pulled back a small smirk upon her face,her hand came to rest on Kara’s thigh. She leaned back in for a more desperate kiss, Lena bit at Kara’s bottom lip seeking entrance. Their tongues met in a desperate kiss both seeking to be closer together. Lena’s hand came up to cup Kara’s cheek, as the other pulled at Kara’s hips urging the blonde to straddle her, to which Kara gladly complied.

 

“ Kara, is this ok,” Lena quickly asked, as her left hand made it's way to gently squeeze at Kara’s ass, Kara bucked her hips toward Lena as she let out a small whimper. “Kara I need you to give me an answer.” Lena started, slowly pulling her hand away from where it was positioned on Kara’s butt.

“ yes this is more than ok.” Kara said breathlessly. Kara ran her hands over Lena’s sides trying to ground herself back to reality, and remind herself that this was in fact not a dream.

Lena pulled Kara’s body closer to her, as she connected their lips in a searing kiss, her hands beginning to roam over Kara’s body, causing Kara to let out small whimpers. Lena dipped a hand underneath Kara’s shirt, running her hand over the expanse of Kara’s chiseled abs. Lena pulled away from the kiss for air, Kara immediately began attacking Lena’s neck and jaw with kisses. Lena brought her right hand down to Kara’s ass once again resuming her ministrations on it, as her left hand made it's way back down Kara’s shirt. Lena quickly pushed Kara back just enough for her to take Kara’s shirt off and throw it across the room.

“ I knew you were fit but this, just wow” Lena said as she admired Kara’s sculpted figure, she ran her hand up Kara’s abs, and brushed between Kara’s breast, causing the blonde to shiver on top of her.

Before Kara was able to respond, Lena’s lips connected with her collarbone, and began lavishing attention on the blonde. Kara let out a small sound of approval, as Lena’s hands came up to take her bra off, the garment was soon thrown to join the growing pile of Kara’s clothes. Kara let out a moan as Lena’s hands came around to cup Kara’s breast, fingers gently circling her nipples. The hero arched into the touch ,her hips beginning to grind against Lena’s as the raven haired goddess beneath her continued her ministrations.

Kara began to pull at the end of Lena’s shirt urging her to take it off, to which Lena quickly complied, leaving her in a lace bra. Kara was left speechless at the sight in front of her, she began running her hands over Lena’s sides watching Lena for any reaction to her actions and attention to Lena’s body.

“ wow, just wow.” Kara said under her breath, as she took in Lena. Lena took the initiative and went ahead and reached behind her back and releasing herself of the bra she was wearing.

“ well aren’t you quite the ego boost.” 

Kara let out a light chuckle before kissing Lena, and pushing the other woman back onto the bed. Lena allowed Kara to push her back, for the moment as Kara sat above her enjoying the view, of Lena spread out beneath her. Lena quickly flipped them though, Kara was in shock for a second at the sudden position change.

“ Let me take care of you,” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear, as the raven haired woman began kissing down Kara’s neck.

Lena slowly made her way down to Karra’s breast, one hand massaging them as she egerly attachet her mouth to Kara’s nipple. She sucked lightly before letting it go with a pop, she kissed around the hardened bud causing Kara to buck her hips and let out desperate whimpers. One of Lena’s hands dipped under the band of Kara’s pants, as she continued her ministrations on Kara’s chest. Kara moaned as Lena’s hand pressed into her clit through the fabric of her panties. 

“Please Lena,” Kara’s voice was desperate, as she bucked her hips into Lena’s hand, trying to get friction.

“Shhshh baby,” Lena said, as she pushed aside Kara’s panties and began rubbing long strokes through Kara’s folds gathering ther woman’s wetness on her fingers

Lena dipped two fingers inside Kara’s heat, giving the blonde a moment to adjust, before she began slowly and deliberately pumping her fingers into the blonde. Kara tilted her head back, letting a few moans escape as Lena took her niple into her mouth once again. Kara let out a loud moan of Lena’s name. Lena worked Kara switching between her breasts and lavishing attention on the other, with her hand all while the other hand continued it’s agonizingly slow pace inside her. 

Kara was being turned into putty in Lena’s hands, as the other woman continued her gentle ministrations occasionally whispering some reassurance to Kara, as she continued as Kara began to get closer and closer to her peak, Lena placed her thumb on Kara’s clit putting just enough pressure to push Kara over the edge, in a mess of moans and shudders that wracked Kara’s body.

“That’s it Kara,” Lena whispered, as she made her way up to give Kara a languid kiss, all the while continuing to help Kara through her orgasm. 

Lena continued her gentle ministrations, as she pulled away from the kiss, she kissed her way down the smooth expanse of Kara’s skin, lavishing kisses on Kara’s breasts, gently biting at the woman's abs as she made her way. Lena pulled her fingers out of Kara, causing the kryptonian to let out a whimper. Smirking up at Kara, she began pulling the blonde’s pants and panties down in one slow motion. 

Spreading Kara’s legs apart and putting one over her shoulder, Lena began to slowly kiss her way down Kara’s thigh and back up the other one, teasing the other woman, until she was grasping desperately at the sheets beneath her. 

“You can touch me you know, Kara,” Lena stated gently, as she looked up at Kara whose hair sprayed out in a halo around her face

“Mmhm” Came Kara’s muffled reply, she had one lip securely locked as she bit down on it, to keep herself quiet no doubt.

Deciding to finally give Kara what she seemed to so desperately need, Lena began running her tongue through Kara’s folds, over her clit and to her entrance, in a repetitive cycle, until Kara grasped at her hair. Lena could tell that Kara was holding her strength back as she did so, her grasp was not light but it was not hard either, Kara moved Lena to her entrance with whimpers begging Lena to continue. Kara let out a long moan, as Lena dipped her tongue into Kara. She gently began pushing her tongue in and out of Kara, one hand came up and began rubbing at Kara’s clit, bringing the reporter even closer to her building orgasm.

The words dropping from Kara’s lips were not what the innocent seeming reporter would usually be, the amount of curses that fell from Kara’s lips were more than Kara had said in the whole year. Her grip in Lena’s hair tightened, as she felt herself reaching her peak once again. Lena sped up her pace as she heard Kara’s moans, she held Kara’s hips down as they began frantically bucking, she was seeking release. Kara let go of Lena’s hair and grabbed onto the bed sheets once again, just as her second orgasm began to wash over her. Lena heard the sound of tearing sheets as Kara came, and lapped up all of Kara’s juices before wiping her mouth on her arm as she sat up to take a look at her handiwork.

The other woman’s eyes were closed as she laid back in the bed, a rather relaxed look on her face. Lena inched her way up to Kara, and snuggled into the reporter's side, Kara quickly decided that she most certainly had enough energy to return the favor, as she rolled Lena over and pushed the other woman onto her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, once again I was in a rather raged state when I edited this so I apologize, thank you for reading   
> this is only my second time writing smut so I hope it turned out ok
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS


End file.
